A Day Out To Lunch
by Bakuchi
Summary: Edo decides to pay a visit to Duel Academia with Hell Kaiser Ryou, and stops in the store for lunch. Of course, the outcome ends up being strange.


**Title:** A Day Out To Lunch  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and I am not making any profit off of this.**  
Notes:** I'd say this is a weird story, Hahaha. It's kind of based off the Tag Force games, and how you can get all those littl sandwiches (I thought of this idea while playing the game actually). In Tag Force, the only sandwich Ryo likes is the plain bread ones. I think Edo and Ryo could be an amusing duo, despite them being rather serious characters... Anyway, thank you to those who take the time to read this! And reviews are highly appreciated; Constructive criticism is the best.

**

* * *

**

**A Day Out To Lunch**

Edo was never necessarily a very social person, aside what from the standard reporter might believe. He did not like being around people, or being all over the television, unless it was in situations like dueling. He was a duelist and that was that. Not some pop star. He was never was found "hanging out" with friends. It could be because he didn't have many people he considered friends, but who would think Edo didn't have any friends? Oh, he had _millions_ of people that considered themselves of such high status; co-workers, other famous duelist, and a handful of very crazy fans. While he did have a few people here on Duel Academia that considered him one of the group, he denied it to an extent, and liked to stand on the sidelines if they decided to drag into doing something.

But while he was pondering his thoughts on friends, while making his way to the shop on Duel Academia — it was a nice day, so why not just stop by and have a sandwich or two?, he thought — one may wonder why is was with Hell Kaiser Ryo, of all people. Hell Kaiser was one person he was often found with, but if questioned what relation he had to Ryo, he would deny there being any at all.

"Usually students eat at their dorms." A voice echoed through out a very empty hallway. Something was wrong. The hallway was never empty when Edo was in the school. There always had to be some girl wanting his autograph.

Edo turned his head slightly. "I _know_ that. Don't treat me like a kid." He turned back, facing away from Hell Kaiser saying, "I don't want to eat in a place crammed with people."

"Just saying. No need to attack." Edo's so-called "companion" for the day spoke with a little amusement in his voice. Before the sentence was even finished, Edo was already halfway down the hallway, walking at full speed — like he wanted to get as far away from the other duelist as possible.

Edo stopped, "Hell Kaiser, hurry up." Hell Kaiser, or Ryo, blinked at the command but didn't quicken his pace. Edo must be very hungry. He usually took his time walking threw the schools because person after person would want to talk to him. And because he was Edo, he wanted to keep up his good image and not just tell the students to leave him alone. But despite the urging, Edo stayed put until Hell Kaiser caught up to him and they walked into the shop together. And Ryo wondered why he was constantly denying there to be relation between the two of them.

The shop was completely empty due to classes still being in; not that either of the two duelist minded. They were soon greeted by the shop owner, Tome, who greeted them whole-heartedly asking the usual, "How are you? How have the pro leagues been lately?" Edo was too busy rummaging around in the bin full of sandwiches too answer, but Ryo answered for both of them.

Sinking his teeth into the sandwich he just picked, Edo's eyes brightened a little. He turned to Ryo, sharing his finds. "I got just the one I wanted." He held up the sandwich. "Steak."

Ryo nodded seemingly disappointed with what he drew out of the millions of buns. Edo raised an eyebrow when he was offered the middle of a hamburger sandwich, sightly confused and weirded out but he took it without compliant, eating it along with his sandwich. Edo may be small but he was _very hungry_. No one would dare question how much he ate or how he ate it.

Now, Edo raised his eyebrows into a questioning look again when he was handed the middle of _another_ sandwich. He took it but didn't stay silent.

"What, Hell Kaiser?" He asked, watching the taller man eat the plain bread left over from the sandwich.

Ryo shrugged, his lips twitching, threating to turn into a smile when he finally drew a plain bun sandwich. Nothing in the middle.

"You... like just the plain bread? Are you serious?" This was kind of weird. How did Ryo get so tall eating on plain bread all these years? Never mind that, how did he get by _at all_ eating plain bread.

Ryo nodded and reached for another sandwich. Edo growled, snatching the sandwich, a hot dog one, from Ryo's hand before he could take out the middle.

"I'm not just going to sit here and let you feed me the insides of the sandwiches all day long! I enjoy to eat my sandwiches _normally_ thank you very much." The two got a slightly strange look from Tome and her assistant but it was quickly ignored.

Ryo lowered his gaze down to Edo. Not angry, like Edo just was. "You enjoy the meat in them. I do not. It shouldn't be that much of a problem." Ryo was already eating the plain buns again, and Edo found himself with the middle. How did that happen, and when did Ryo get so fast?!

"You're weird, Ryo." Edo grumbled. He dived for another sandwich before Ryo could get another one and just eat the bread. He quickly opened it and bit in before drawing back, looking disgusted. It was garlic...

"Here you go." The sandwich was shoved into Ryo's hands quickly, causing him to almost drop it. Ryo gave Edo a look. Edo frowned, "It's garlic. I hate garlic."

Before Ryo could get out a good laugh, the room was invaded by three Obelisk girls. They looked around and then screamed in that shrill, high, and _very_ annoying voice lots of those "fangirls" used. How Edo despised those screams...

"Oh my god, It's Edo Phoenix!"

"Is that Hell Kaiser Ryo?"

"Edo and Ryo are together! _At our school_!" Edo twitched slightly at this sentence. He had been to this school before. This was a _dueling_ school. It wasn't that amazing.

Edo sighed. Class must be out. He should probably make his elegant exit right about now. Too bad he was still hungry. No, he had not had enough sandwiches. Was it really that shocking that he didn't eat just five bites for a meal? It happened before when he went to a buffet. And now that he thought about it, didn't Ryo just have a coffee and a few buns that time too? No, he couldn't have missed that. He had to have eaten something else, maybe some dessert perhaps. Yes, that's it. Ryo had to at least have had dessert.

Within minutes, they were surrounded by students. Some where trying to ask for autographs — which were ignored by Edo, he was _eating_, how rude can it be to ask for autograph when that someone was _eating? —_ and a few students were attempting to talk with Ryo but not really getting anywhere. They must have known him before he left the dorms.

And now people started to whisper. The two pro duelists has been there for quite sometime and they had eaten a lot of sandwiches. Ryo eating the buns of most of them and Edo complaining about it. Of course, a bunch of other children decided to grab one or two sandwiches for lunch as well, but... The bin was nearly empty. Edo blinked and casually reached for the last sandwich sitting in the bottom. A hand darted and snatched up the remaining bun. Edo's head snapped to the side and he began glaring at Ryo for stealing _his_ sandwich, but when he saw it was Ryo's favorite, plain bread, he dropped his glare.

With a swift turn towards to door, the crowd that had gathered around the two opened allowing Edo to march right out of the shop, and building, with Ryo following close behind. After getting back to the main land and doing a few things, it would be time for dinner in just a few hours. Edo turned to Ryo and began to discuss dinner which turned out to be one of the usuals, the buffet. This time, Edo would see if all Ryo ate was _really_ bread.

* * *

"D-did they just eat the whole bin of sandwiches?"

"I think... I think they did."

"No way..."

Judai skidded into the store and ran up to the bin and yelled out in dismay when he saw there was no sandwiches at all. "No way! Why are all the sandwiches gone!"

"Aniki, I'm sure there's still sandwiches here, just not that many since you took so long to wake up after class and— What?!!" Sho stopped at the side of the bin, same expression on his face as Judai. There really _was_ no sandwiches left.

Judai looked back and forth for the culprit who ate all his precious sandwiches. He really wanted to try for the golden egg sandwich today! Judai pouted and looked into the deep, empty bin.

"Um..." A girl spoke up. "Actually, Hell Kaiser Ryo and Edo Phoenix were here just moments ago. They actually were the one that ate all the... sandwiches..." The girl couldn't help but make a weird face at Judai and Sho's gaping faces.

"Edo was here!?"

"My brother was here?"

"AND THEY ATE ALL THE SANDWICHES?!" Judai and Sho screamed in unison. They only got a nod from the girl before she walked off in rather a hurry. She must have been shocked at their outburst.

Judai smiled although a little disappointed. "Wow, I can't believe Ryo and Edo were here and we missed them! Haha, maybe next time, right Sho?" He turned to his shorter friend grinning.

Sho blinked at Judai and then shook his head. "_I_ can't believe that my brother and Edo came here and _ate all the sandwiches_. That's just crazy!"

Judai made a thoughtful face. "Hmm, now that you mention it, it _is_ weird. I mean, how can such a small guy like Edo eat so much! Maybe he's trying to get bigger by eating more!" And he laughed.

Sho just smacked his hand into his palm. This was going to be the big story on the island for weeks. Hell Kaiser Ryo and Edo Phoenix come to Duel Academia and eat all the sandwiches! He could just see it now...

**The End**


End file.
